The struggle for trust
by jeremy1555
Summary: It's been a month since Taka's trial and he is having trouble being accepted,it seems no one cares for him and things only get worse as his mate abandons things seems like they will never get better for him,luckily his mother is there to help him,he also slowly begins to find someone who might care to be his friend still.
1. Chapter 1

_**It has been a month since Scar was forgiven for his sins. Relations to his brother have strengthened. his bond between him and the lionesses has become worse though. Zira left him, none of the lionesses will even acknowledge him any longer. Scar is beginning to lose hope that he will ever be accepted by the lionesses ever again.**_

* * *

Taka sighed as he lay on a rock in the sun staring up into the sky with a sad face. I_ts no use, I'm never going to regain their trust. I should leave, but how can I leave everything I have ever come to know?_

He turned behind him to see Mufasa giving him a hard look. "Taka, you know our agreement, you need to go with the lionesses on their hunt today if you want to stay."

Taka sighed as he looked at his brother in despair. "I try Mufasa but they refuse to have anything to do with me, they won't even let me go hunting with them."

Mufasa sighed as he looked toward the lionesses at pride rock. "Fine but you still need to hunt, I will assign a lioness to go with you, no one in the pride hunts alone. But you aren't getting out of your duty's Scar-" Taka looked at him with a pain in his eyes." Mufasa saw his mistake and corrected himself. I mean Taka! Sorry Taka, but it will take so much more than saying you've changed to regain the prides trust." He sighed as he turned away. "Including my own I'm afraid brother..."

Taka stared at him dumbfounded, all this time he had thought that at least his brother had trusted him. He obviously inflicted so much more emotional damage to him than he could ever imagine. It hurt that Mufasa didn't trust him but what reason did he have to trust him? Tears welled in his eyes. "Mufasa... what have I done?"

Mufasa sighed as he looked at him with a pokeface. You've broken my heart brother... that isn't easy to mend I'm afraid. Regardless how I try to think otherwise..." he then walked off. "I'm going to go find a lioness who is willing to hunt with you."

Taka stared mouth agape as tears flowed from his eyes as Mufasa walked off. W_hat have I done? _Taka lay his head down to sleep. _I need to sleep off this pain..."_

Taka was awoken to find his mother Uru standing over him. "Taka, are you ready to go and hunt?"

Taka sighed as he stood to his feet. "Yeah lets go..."

Uru rubbed herself across his body in affection. "Taka, your eyes are red, have you been crying?"

Taka looked away. "Mother please, I don't want to talk about this right now..."

But Uru persisted. "Please Taka, talk to me, what's been going on with you?"

Taka looked at her with a glare, his eyes softened though. He couldn't look at his mother that way and mean it, he never was able to do so, he sighed. "Oh mother, you won't understand whats going on." He sat in the tall grass his head slumped down.

Uru stepped in front of him. "Try me Taka, I've been alive for a long enough time, give me a chance."

Taka closed his eyes holding in the tears, he hated all these emotions but he couldn't ball them all up. It was what led him to almost kill Mufasa, he sighed. "Life is so hard right now mother, I lost the trust of the entire pride. My mate left me... not even Mufasa trusts me anymore..."

Uru cupped his chin as she pulled his face towards her so he was looking at her. "Oh my little Taka, you can't expect to regain everyone's trust so fast!"

"I know mother, but... I thought Mufasa would trust me at least! he allowed me to stay, why would he let me stay if he doesn't trust me?"

Uru stared at him with sad eyes as she tried to think of something to say/ "I...I suppose..." Finally she sighed. "I don't know for certain Taka but my only guess is that he hopes that you will change. Think of it as a second chance I guess."

Taka stared at her surprised but smiled, rubbing on her making her purr. "Thank you mother, you always know the right thing to say to me to keep me going."

She rubbed her tail across his chin. "Yes, now tell me, why did Zira **leave** you?"

Taka stared at her, hurt coming to his eyes. "I-I'll tell you while we hunt mother."

Uru rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Taka you can't talk during a hunt, you'll give us away to our prey."

Taka sighed. "Well Mufasa told us to go hunt so-"

"We will, **after** you tell me what happened." She sat down stubbornly raising her chin authoritatively. "Taka, tell me what happened."

He sighed annoyed."Fine mother, I will tell you ?"

"I will be once you start telling me what happened instead of just telling me your going to."

Taka grit his teeth. "M_other is unbearable at times..."_

* * *

_Zira glared at Scar in anger. "Scar you told me I would be queen of pride rock, if Mufasa isn't dead how will that happen, tell me that genius!"_

_He sighed he looked at her solemnly. "You won't Zira, I'm not killing my brother nor will I ever be king... nor will you be queen."_

_Zira stared at him in horror. "S-Scar, darling!" She rubbed on him seductively. "Please, be reasonable, its not like I'm asking you to kill your brother with your bare paws! Just use those... hyenas you call friends. They are pretty dim, they could take down Mufasa too and-"_

_Scar shook his head. "No! it's not happening Zira! " He smiled at her gently. "Please Zira, I just want to live the quiet life, in peace, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore... I just... want to change myself back to who I was before all this happened..."_

_Zira sighed. "Scar I hope this is just a phase because I dislike this side of you, its so... submissive..."_

_Scar glared at her annoyed. "And another thing Zira, stop calling me Scar! My name is Taka."_

_Zira scoffed. " Your not the same lion I loved, __**Taka **__your weak, and spineless, no ambition, I want to be on top __**Taka." **_S_he gave him a hurt look. "What happened to the Scar I loved? __You were cunning, smart_, _**ruthless!" S**__he swooned as she cooed the words. "What happened to that lion?"_

_Taka growled in annoyance. "He died and good riddance, that lion was evil and horrible..." His face softened. "I'm glad he's dead, I feel like a completely different lion Zira..."_

_She glared at Scar. "That's the problem __**Taka, **__your not the lion I loved! Your not my Scar! Your just somebody that I used to know __**Taka**__." She walked out of the cave calmly._

_Scar stood to his paws in a rush. "Wait Zira, where are you going?!"_

_Zira turned to him stoicly. "I 'm leaving the pridelands there is nothing here but a shadow of a lion I loved more than life itself."_

"_I'm still that lion Zira! This is who I am, Scar wasn't me it Zira it was... somebody else..."_

_she smiled. "Exactly. Your not the one I love __**Taka. **__I explained this to you already, your nobody important to me anymore." She then walked out leaving Taka staring as she left, heart broken._

Uru rubbed against Taka to comfort him. "Oh my poor poor Taka..."

Taka silently let her pull him into her comforting embrace. "I know everything seems to be going bad for you now. And I fear they may become worse yet... But I promise things will get better for you if you don't harden your heart again... Believe me, my little Taka, things **will** get better someday for you. And you will be happier than you have ever been in your life."

* * *

**Hey so the sequal is up. Yes I know this was quick but I enjoy this story a lot, its fun to write. Also I want to thank everyone who reads this story, I enjoy people reading my work, so thanks. Have a good night and bye.**


	2. The dream

Taka and his mother both carried something from the hunt, they had both taken down a zebra. Now Taka and his mother lay in the tall grass resting, Taka wasn't a good hunter it seemed. His mother said it was only natural, all he did for years was lay around claiming this was the lionesses job. Never going to hunting practice when he was younger and he had to admit she was right. He had done exactly that and, it showed in his hunting style.

Uru rubbed her head into his. "Don't worry Taka, I will get you caught up with the other lionesses someday. You just have to promise me you'll be patient."

Taka and his mother lay in the tall grass, resting, Taka licked his lips as he pulled a part of the zebra to him ready to eat it. He was slapped on the head by his mother.

"No Taka! We need to bring it back to pride rock, the king must have his fill first, you know this."

He rolled his eyes annoyed. "Then why don't we go home mother? I'm tired and hungry!"

She nodded with a calm smile. "We will. **After **you promise me you will be -"

"Alright alright, I promise mother can we go now?!"

She sighed as she stood. "Yes, but you shouldn't speak to me that way Taka. Especially since I am the only one who trusts you and one of the only ones who chooses to be around you still."

Taka sighed. "Sorry mother, but your treating me like a cub again."

She walked over pulled his head to her chest liking his mane. "You will always be my little cub Taka."

He glared at her but allowed it. "see what I mean mother? You treat me like a cub when I am a grown lion!"

She nodded amused. "I know Taka, don't take it so personal, I do the same with Mufasa too."

"But not as much mother! You must do it in private because I don't see-"

"well he also acts like a grown lion Taka, you act like a cub! You can't hunt for yourself, you mope around feeling sorry for yourself, and whine like a cub even. Just calm down and try acting like a grown lion and I might not treat you like a cub so much."

Taka sighed. "Fine, I'm going back to pride rock, I need to eat." He picked up his kill in his mouth and trotted off to pride rock.

Taka got to pride rock, climbing up he found many of the lionesses glaring at him if acknowledging him at all. He walked over to a lonely stone where he decided he would eat. But he decided better on it, isolating himself is what made him into the monster he was a month ago. He sighed. He knew what he had to do and he didn't like it. He walked over laying near the lionesses and ate his kill. Every other lioness was eating so he decided he'd eat too. He lay on the ground a few feet from a lioness, only to be glared at with envy. She moved herself somewhere else far away from him, he rolled his eyes as he began to eat.

He looked up when a paw came in front of his vision, Sarafina stood in front of him. He stared at her in surprise before giving a weak smile. She lay down in front of him eyeballing him with suspiciousion. "I don't trust you Scar."

Taka flinched as he glared at her. But said nothing as he continued eating as though nothing had happened at all.

She didn't say anything else to him after that as they lay next to each other. She wasn't eating unlike him, just laying there staring at him, it was beginning to get annoying. She stayed there the entirety of his meal, once done he stood to his feet and walked off into the cave. He looked back to see Sarafina staring at him with hard eyes, she said nothing but followed him. Taka ignored it as he layed on the ground closing his eye ready for sleep to over take him.

Sleep never came to Taka unfortunately. He now stood outside the cave looking up at the stars sadly, W_here did everything go wrong at? I've tried and tried but I just can't figure out where everything went down hill at... _he thought about this for some time, he remembered the hyenas, he had been friends with them for years, since he was a cub. He wondered if they were the reason for all this, he wouldn't be able to have a plot against Mufasa without them. He was always told they were nothing but trouble, that they were his enemy by nature. Would things have turned out different if he had listened to everyone?

Taka sighed as he looked to the sky. "Great kings... father... if you can hear me, I know I haven't been friendly with you. Not since Mufasa was declared king, but... please, forgive me... I need guidance father, I don't know what I should do now. Please father I ask you as your son, as Taka... give me some sort of sign about what I should do now." He sat there a long time staring up to the sky expecting, hoping, some sort of sign to form in the sky for him. But nothing happened. Taka scoffed. "What am I doing? The great kings of the past don't exist, I need to get to bed and rest for tomorrow, I'm sore from todays hunt." He then walked back into the cave, laying down next to Sarafina where he had been before, sleep took him with ease.

_Taka walked through grass plains, he didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to walk. A large lion appeared in front of him, Taka recognized him as his father Ahadi. Taka stared surprised as his father smiled at him, _

_"hello my son."_

"_Father..."_

"_I know you feel guilty for what you've done my son, but I am here to tell you I forgive you."_

_Taka looked to the ground, "father thank you but... I feel your too forgiving..."_

_Ahadi raised an eyebrow, "you say I'm too forgiving yet you have changed. You could have killed your brother and had the throne yet you chose to let him live. That is worth forgiving my son, I am here to guide you Taka. Tomorrow instead of hunting with your mother alone, invite Sarafina to hunt with the two of you."_

_Taka looked at him as though he were a fool. "Father why her? Why anyone at all? I don't-"_

"T_rust me my son, just trust my words, I will never steer you wrong. And remember Taka, I will always love you, not for what you've done but for who you are my son."_

_Taka ran towards Ahadi as he slowly faded away. "Wait father! Why should I ask Sarafina, what is the importance of her to me?"_

_Ahadi's voice echoed as he faded. "Trust me my son... trust me... I love you..."_

_Taka stared sadly. "I love you too father..."_

Taka awoke to find Sarafina standing over him, paw posed to strike. "Get up you lazy lion, its time to go hunting!"

Taka sighed as he stood to his paws. Walking outside the cave he stared at her. W_hy should I ask her to join my hunting party? I don't need her. _ His fathers words echoed through his head. T_rust me..._ Taka sighed as he gave in. "F_ine." _He trotted over to Sarafina nervously, she was getting ready to join a party she usually went with. T_his is a waste of time,_ he knew it was but he also knew he needed to trust his father if he wanted help. He cleared his throat getting the entire parties attention, he rolled his eyes. G_reat. "_Um... Sarafina, I was wondering if you would like to join my hunting party..."

Sarafina stared at him surprised. Then laughed. "As if I would hunt with the likes of **you."**

Taka turned and walked away. W_hat a waste of my time, the great kings don't exist! I'm wasting my time listening to dreams, that's all it was, a dream, nothing more..."_

**Hey guys so chapter two is here, hope you like it. Also thanks for reading it guys it makes me happy each time I see more views here. Bye.**


	3. lion in the moon

**Hey its been some time since I post another chapter, so for your sakes I will give you a little rerun of everything**

_**Taka was out hunting with his mother, they talked for a bit then he went back to pride rock. Every lioness either ignored him or glared at him with resent. He decided to lay down next to one of them, then a lioness came to him, she told him she didn't trust him. She lay down next to him anyway. Once done eating he walked into the cave and went to sleep, he dreamed of his father. he was told to ask Sarafina to hunt with him. When he questioned why he should he told him to trust him. When Taka awoke he went to Sarafina and asked, she laughed at him as he walked away.**_

Taka crouched in the tall grass watching a zebra. He felt the ground below his paws as he readied himself to pounce. He was hesitant, and before he had the chance to pounce his mother did so. She took it down and held it until it went limp. Taka and his mother then began taking it back to pride rock, Taka was the bigger of the two so he had to carry it. His mother smiled at him. "Taka you must stop hesitating, you must act also and help me hunt, I'm getting too old to hunt alone."

Taka said nothing because his mouth was full, but he was listening. Something was still troubling him though and as much as he tried to put it out of thought it always came back. What his father had said to him last night in his dream, everything his father had said meant nothing now.

Uru saw he was troubled, she rubbed on him. "Taka whats wrong?"

He shrugged at her hoping she'd leave it at that.

She smiled. "Oh come on Taka, tell me what's troubling you, I've always helped you in the past, give me a chance."

He sighed, dropping the zebra. "Alright alright! Well last night I had a dream... father was in it, he told me to ask Sarafina to hunt with us, when I argued he told me to trust him. When I awoke I went to her trusting father and asked her to come with us... she laughed at me, its like everything father told me was a lie... I just don't know if the kings of the past exist Anymore..."

Uru sighed with a smile. "Oh Taka, please don't take this the wrong way but maybe your not thinking about this the right way?" When she got a curious look in response she laughed. "Maybe she will come to you next time Taka, give her time before you begin doubting the kings of the past."

Taka nodded, "I guess..."

Uru rubbed on him affectionately, "Taka, do you remember the legend of the lion in the moon?"

Taka groaned rolling his eyes. "Of course I do mother, its most common lionesses tail ever."

"Taka, the lion in the moon watches over us all, even you, remember that Taka. Because one day I won't be here for you, there's an end to everything, even me. I fear I don't have much longer here with you."

Taka rubbed his head against his mother. "Mother please don't talk that way."

"No Taka, you need to understand that-"

"I know! I know your going to die at some point mother, but why do you have to remind about it? I already have a lot I'm stressed over, why do you have to remind of of this?"

"Because Taka! You seem to think that forgetting that I am going to leave you someday will make everything all better. But I **will** leave you and Mufasa one day; whether your ready for me to go or not!" She licked his ear comfortingly, "I just don't want you to think I'm going to be here for you forever when I won't."

Taka nodded as he licked her ear back. Then picked up the zebra and made his way back to pride rock with his mother right behind him. When he walked up the rock he found that the lionesses eating now, they both went and sat next to the other lionesses. Taka felt a nudge to his back paw, he looked to find Sarafina looking at him with an awkward smile. Taka eyed her suspiciously. "Oh um... Sarafina, what do you want?"

She cleared her throat. "Um... well I need to talk to you."She eyed his mother a bit."Alone if you don't mind Taka..."

He looked at her surprised. "What did you call me?" He stood to his feet with a look of surprise.

She took a step back."Taka, that's what you want to be called now right?"

He nodded. "Yes... yes it is, but..." He looked to his mother for what he should do, she waved him off smiling. He sighed as he nodded. "Alright Sarafina, lets go talk in the cave."

She looked into the darkness towards the grasslands. "I was thinking more of taking a walk outside, you know, for privacy?"

Taka was getting suspicious now. "Alright... I guess that works too..."

She smiled. "great come on then." She trotted off down the rocks to the grasslands below. Taka followed more slowly, he felt he was walking into a trap of some sort. Sarafina led him out far into the savannah, finally she sat down, her back facing him. "Um... Taka, I think I owe you an apology..."

he cocked his head. "What do you mean Sarafina, apologize for what?"

She looked at him with a frown. "I was rude earlier today Taka, um... and I want to say I'm sorry. I guess I misjudged you a little... and I would be happy if you would let me join your hunting party tomorrow..."

Taka stared at her in surprise. "Oh, um... of course Sarafina, I'd be happy if you came with us tomorrow."

Sarafina smile. "Great, thank you."

Taka nodded. "Thanks for the apology, but why did you need to bring me out here to tell me this exactly?"

Sarafina looked up with a smile. "Well... I wanted someone to come and pray with me to the great spirit, I wanted to thank him for the bountiful hunt this month."

Taka rolled his eyes. "Oh please, you believe such a silly tale Sarafina?"

She frowned disaprovingly. "Silly_** tale? **_Taka its our god, the one who created us -"

Taka nodded. "Yes, yes, I know, the great lion in the moon mumbo jumbo, its nothing but an old lionesses tale Sarafina!"

She glared at him. "No Taka, its not, how could you never see him? Everyone has-"

"Has seen him once I know, well I haven't seen him! And I don't believe anyone else has either, because he isn't real!"

Sarafina sighed, looking up at the moon. "Taka, look at the moon with me, I'll help you see him."

Taka rolled his eyes. "Alright, **amuse** me then Sarafina." He looked up at the moon nonchalantly. "What am I supposed to be looking for?"

Sarafina stepped closer to him. "The spirit of the moon of course, look hard."

Taka did so for a few minutes before giving up. "Its no use Sarafina, I don't see a single thing."

Sarafina sighed. "Alright fine, just come and pray with me to the great spirit, it will mean a lot to me."

Taka sighed. "Alright, fine."

She smiled at him. "Thank you Taka."

**I finally edited up this story, yay! Please be patient, I promise as soon as I finish_ The rancher's daughter_ I will complete this story. Thank you for reading also its time to thank my reviewers. Thank you anon, almondbutter, and china22096 for your comments on my story. Have a nice night and happy new year.**


	4. Revenge

**Hey! So sorry it took so long with this, but I am happy to say I will be working on this story until its finished. Now I must apologize, for canceling this story, I should have finished it a long time ago. I am so, so sorry for this. Now for the thank you's! Thank you guest for your review, please make an account and start writing, write a story about my greatness. Someone has to. Thank you almondbutter for your review. .7, thanks for your review! Thank you almond butter for your fave. Thank you frozengirl9712 for your fave. Gemmy11, Thanks for the fave! Cookiecrumbs12, thanks for your fave! Almondbutter thanks for the follow. Frozen9712 thanks for the follow. Cookiecrumbs12, thanks for the fave! Okay now get to reading!**

* * *

"I can't believe he betrayed us! Banzai growled as he smacked a bone away. We could be eatin good right now but nooo! He just had to back out at the last second!"

Ed nodded in agreement to this.

Shenzi was silent as she stared off at nothing in particular with a hard glare. _Scar, you're going to pay for what you did to us. And to me._

Another Hyena came cam behind her, she smelled his stench. "Janja."

"Shenzi, I heard your little lion let you down."

She didn't answer him.

"You know; the rest of the cackle isn't too pleased with you. You might lose your position, maybe they'll kick you out." She turned around snarling at him. He smiled a crooked smile.

She didn't say anything, just walked off.

* * *

Sarafina as laying down on pride rock, sunbathing at the edge. Relaxed and half asleep, she still managed to sit up alert when she heard paw steps coming towards her. "Uru!"

She smiled at her. "Did I startle you Sarafina?"

"Yes, yes you did." She was a little annoyed at her interrupting her sunbathing. "Can I help you with something important?"

"Walk with me Sarafina." She stood and followed her down from pride rock and into the savannah. Sarafina decided to take a look back and found that pride rock was far behind them, almost a mere dot.

"Is something troubling you Sarafina?"

"Yes a little bit, we've gone out far from pride rock, it's obvious you want to talk in private, so what's this about?"

Uru gave a calm smile in understanding. "Thank you."

Sarafina looked at her confused. "For what Uru?"

"For being a friend to Taka. He's had trouble fitting back in with the rest of the pride since he almost killed Mufasa. Even Mufasa himself sees him in a darker perspective now."

"Oh! Well you don't need to thank me; I can tell he's changed is all."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"What other reason do you think there could be?"

"I think you know."

Sarafina blushed a little.

"I thought so."

"No Uru, you misunderstand."

"Do I?"

"Yes. Yes, you do, I see him as a hunting partner, a pride member, a friend, you know what I mean!"

Uru raised an eyebrow, Sarafina stared at her with hard eyes. "Alright, if you say it's so then I believe you."

* * *

Shenzi paced about in stress. This was Scar's fault. Banzia and Ed grew closer.

"Aye Shenzi! What're ya doin?!"

Ed made a noise thinking the same thing.

She sighed. "Nothing."

"Aye come on Shenzi, we're upset too but we ain't pushing others away!"

"It's not just that, it is but it ain't."

"That makes no sense."

"It's Janja."

Banzai stared at her in surprise. "Oh that is bad."

"Yeah it is, if he can convince them I'm unfit to be leader it'll be the end for me."

Banzai growled. "I hate that guy! I oughta rip him to pieces right now!"

"Banzai, you know you can't take him on your own."

He smiled. "Who said I had to?"

Shenzi stared at him, thinking it through. "No. He likely has a lot of support; this is going to be trickier than that Banzai."

"Well then what're we gonna do?!"

"I dunno know."

Banzai watched her a moment and turned to Ed. He just laughed.

"I might be able to help."

They all turned to find a female lioness. Shenzi gave a dirty look. "Zira, what're you doing here?"

Banzai growled taking a step forward.

"Scar and a few lionesses are going to be in the eastern part of the kingdom tomorrow. You can ambush them there."

"Why should we trust a lion?!" Banzai growled.

She lifted her paw and studied her claws in casual a casual manner. "Well, it's none of my business but from the little bit I heard, I don't think you have much of a choice. Other than step down from you're position of course. Just a thought." She then walked out.

Banzai glared at her until she was gone. "Stupid lion, like we'd really trust **her!"**

"Actually that's exactly what we're doing."

Banzai stared at her dumbfounded, and Ed stared with both eyes facing opposite ways like an idiot. "Shenzi that's a terrible idea! Last time we did that we –"

"I know but we're out of options. We'll convince the others and take her word for it."

"But-"

"Shut it!" She snapped. "My position is at stake here; this is a time for risks Banzai!"

He didn't question her anymore after that.

Shenzi stood above the other hyenas ready to speak, none of them looked pleased to see her. Janja smiled a wicked smile at her. She gave him a quick glare and cleared her throat. "Hello everyone, I know you're all stressed over Scar's betrayal."

"Stressed is an understatement Shenzi. We all expected to be in the pride lands right now, but instead we're sitting here in this dead broken cavern! And it's all your fault Shenzi!"

The other Hyenas crackled in agreement.

"Aye shut up Janja!" Banzai yelled.

He smiled. "Make me."

Banzai growled but Shenzi stepped in front of him and shook her head. "I know you're all mad but hear me out! I know a way to make Scar pay, he'll be in the Eastern part of the pride lands, with a few lioness's tomorrow. We can ambush them there and kill em!"

"And how do you know that?" Janja asked in a blunt tone.

"None of her business nosy!"

"Don't you mean **your business?**"

"Oh right, yeah that!"

"Okay well it may not be your business but it is mine and the rest of the cackle's."

"what are you –hey!"

"Banzai let me handle this. Zira told me this information."

"Isn't she a lioness?"

"Yes."

He started laughing at this. "So when one lion failed your solution is to trust another one? What an idiot!"

The others started laughing at her too.

"HEY IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THEN FIGHT HER!"

"BANZAI!"

He laughed. "Please, I can't beat a female."

Shenzi was disappointed, but knew it would happen, that way. Janja was just too smart to fight her, she would beat him without much effort. It'd make it easier for her though.

"Look, we can get back at Scar if you all listen to me."

"Question. After we kill him, what comes next?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah Scar backed out but what is killing him going to do?"

"We'll get revenge! All that work and all he promised us for nothing! If we do nothing, he'll get away with it! After we kill him we can feast on him and the lionesses! FOOD! WE GET FOOD!"

The other hyenas cackled in agreement to this. Janja looked around annoyed but was silent. Shenzi gave him a smug smile.

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope so because I've already started the next chapter! "After this is Crazy but you like it." Then the return of the great mighty poo! The writing crusade is on people! Slap your butt cheeks in my glory! Have a good night.**


	5. Ambush!

**Hey guys I'M BIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKK! First off I need to thank you all! Thanks Jem Boy for the comment! Thank you Dora Malena for the follow! NOW READ!**

* * *

Scar was snoozing in the corner when someone tapped on his head. He opened his eyes to find Sarafina smiling at him. "Taka get up it's time to go hunting."

He yawned and gave a great stretch. "Oh goodness, it's so early!" He soon was up and they left the resting quarters, Uru was waiting for them. She rubbed against Taka in affection who in turn licked her head a bit.

"How are you dear?"

"I'd be better if I were sleeping."

"Well there's nothing for it now is there?"

He sighed. "I suppose not."

"Well then let's get going." Uru said. They all walked down from pride rock, and Uru opened her mouth to taste the air trying to find prey.

"Oh you don't need to do that Uru, I know a great hunting ground we can go to."

"And where is that?"

"The Easternmost part of the kingdom, Dwala told me a great place to hunt, it got recommended to her by a friend."

"Well she's right, it is a great hunting place. A huge lake and heavy grass that the other animals love to eat lies there. The problem with that is that it's dangerously close to the outlands."

"How close?" Sarafina asked.

"It's about a mile away from it."

She and Sarafina turned to Taka. "What do you think Taka? Should we go?"

He thought about it nervously, this was odd. "Sarafina who exactly told Dwala this?"

"She didn't say, why?"

"This is odd."

"Why? What's so weird about the outlands? Yeah it's a bit of a risk, but the hyenas shouldn't try anything against three lions."

He realized they didn't know about how he worked with the hyenas, he didn't want them to either. "Um… nothing I guess, I'm just a bit pessimistic is all."

They both stared at him with suspicion. "Let's go!" He trotted off towards the east. They looked at each other and went after him.

"Taka wait what's wrong?" Uru asked, he ignored her though, speeding up to avoid her.

* * *

Shenzi led an entire two dozen hyenas towards the eastern part of the pride lands. "_Zira better be right, or the cackle will have my skin."_

They soon came to the pride land border and crossed it, making sure to keep hidden under the tall grass. Their scent wouldn't mean much; they were so close to the border it wouldn't cause much alarm to them. Letting them get close enough to attack.

"Shenzi I don't like this idea; the scent of lion is everywhere!" Banzai whined.

"Don't be such a wimp Banzai, we got this!" She smiled as the scent of a lion she knew better than any other. "Scar is coming right now guys, get ready."

* * *

Taka stopped running and hunkered down as he saw a large wildebeest drinking from the lake.

"Taka what's going on?" His mother asked confused.

"Shh, we need to be quiet while hunting."

She stared at him annoyed. "Fine but this isn't over Taka."

They got down low in the grass and stalked over to the wildebeest. Sarafina pounced on the wildebeest. Taka and Uru pounced afterwards and they all took it down. Taka was the strength out of them, soon they killed it.

Uru stared at Taka with hard eyes. "what's wrong Taka, tell me right now."

"Mother, nothing is wrong, I don't know why you keep asking me this!"

" Lying to your mother are we, Scar?"

All three lions turned to see Shenzi and an entire army of Hyenas filling the plain. Cackles came from every which way.

Uru and Sarafina both bared their teeth in a growl at them.

"What are you filthy creatures doing in **our**pride lands?" Uru demanded.

Shenzi stared at her amused. "We're here because of your son lady." The hyena's surrounded them, licking their chops as they closed in on them.

Sarafina and Uru swiped at them, Taka stared in horror at them as they grew closer. The hyenas pounced on them and the fight was on. They fought with everything they had but they were dangerously outnumbered by them. Taka found his mother separated from them, taken down by the hyenas, she was in the most danger now. Taka saw this and horror filled his eyes. Without thinking he fought his way over to her with the heart and might of a true lion. He ripped them off of her and swiped and slashed at any hyena close enough. His claws and teeth were unnaturally sharp. So anything his claws raked themselves upon got ripped open like when your mom spreads her legs.

The hyenas soon fled back to the outlands, except for Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Shenzi and banzai were circling Sarafina. She got torn up from fighting on her own but still strong enough to fight. Ed was fighting his leg, it as a vicious fight to the death, a fight that was a long time coming.

Taka let out a mighty roar, trying to intimidate them. "**LEAVE!"**

Shenzi snarled. "This is all your fault Scar! Because you lost your backbone at the last second I'm going to lose my position!"

Sarafina looked to Scar in surprise. "Taka? You were working with them?"

"Yes he was working with us you stupid lioness!"

Sarafina stared in surprise at this. Scar didn't care though, he turned back to Uru. She was in terrible condition, with immense blood loss.

"Mother…"

She smiled at him. "Taka…. Never forget who you are…."

Scar turned to Sarafina. "Go get the rest of the pride Sarafina, and hurry."

She glared at him. "Why should I trust you Sc-"

**"GO! MY MOTHER IS DYING! !"**

She said nothing else, instead dashed off towards pride rock.

Now it was just him and his former friends.

Shenzi glared at him. "Come on, Banzai stop Ed before he chews his leg off."

He had already gotten down to the bone, the battle was over. Banzai grabbed Ed and they left.

He turned back to Uru. "Don't worry mother, Mufasa and the others will be here shortly. You'll be okay."

"No Taka, I won't. You remember when I told you one day I won't be here with you?"

He didn't answer, he was trying too hard to hold in his tears in.

"Today is the day I leave you Taka."

"Mother no. Please! I need you!"

"Taka… never forget you're not alone."

"Because you'll always be in my heart."

"No Taka that's a load of bullshit. It's because you have Sarafina."

"What?"

She took a Last raspy breath and died.

"N-no… mother… MOTHER!" Tears streamed down his face as he let out a loud roar of emotion.

* * *

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed slinked into the cave.

"Well, well, well, look who finally came back?"

Shenzi glared at him. "Alright, you win Janja, I'll step down.

He laughed. " Oh Shenzi, do you really think It'll be that simple?"

Fear flashed in their eyes as their entire cackle surrounded them. Closing in on them with a lust for blood in their eyes, Janja led them all with a malicious grin on his face.

"Wait! I can still fix this! Scar will get kicked out of the pride lands for sure! We'll get him then!"

Her pleas went unheard as they poured down upon them. Their primal instincts kicked in as all three of them fought for their lives. They were severely outnumbered and Ed was going after his other leg now.

They tried to run but were surrounded and unable to run. Shenzi being one of the only females in the cackle, so she as the strength between the three of them. The number of them was overwhelming. They managed to escape and ran out of the cave. It was over.

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope so! See you next time! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO AND THEN I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY: DDDDDDDDDDDD!**


	6. The end

**WOOOOO! YEAH! I finally have it done! Sorry about the lazy writing guys, but it's over now. Not like a lot of people seemed to like it much anyway. Thank you guest for your review. I thought about what you said, and considered it. I thought this to be a good way to show how all they got into the position they were in during the Timone and Pumbaa show. And I am tired of this story, I'm ready to get all these done! Maybe I'll do a short what if one shot later where Taka makes amends with them. Maybe. Enjoy what you can of the last chapter of this story.**

* * *

Scar sat over the body of his mother with blank eyes. His mother had always been there and supported what he did. Aside from plotting against his brother. Mufasa and the rest of the pride, aside from a few were all there.

Mufasa stared in surprise and horror, he froze in place at the sight of his dead mother. Scar looked up at them and saw Dwala with them. Anger coursed through him.

"Dwala! Who told you about this place?" He asked as he got up and walked towards her.

She stared at him surprised. "Um, it was Zira, w–"

"**She **told about this? And you **LISTENED TO HER?!"**

"Yeah, of course I did she's my friend, I trust her and–"

"You idiot!" Scar roared in rage. "HOW COULD YOU LISTEN TO HER?!"

Sarabi stepped in front of him. "Scar don't talk to my sister that way!"

"She's an idiot! How could she listen to her?!"

Mufasa stepped in front of Sarabi and glared at Taka. "Calm down Taka, you're not the only one who is suffering from this." His face filled with pain. "She was my mother too."

He turned to Sarabi. "Where's Zira?"

"That's a good question, I don't know, she's been missing for a couple days."

"Of course she has! She told the hyenas and they went after us!"

They all looked at him in curiosity. "Why would they go for you?" Asked Sarabi.

Mufasa had a look of understanding in his eyes. Sarabi noticed and turned to him. "Mufasa, you know something the rest of us don't, out with it!"

Mufasa sighed and looked to his brother. "Taka why don't you tell them.'

He nodded. "I was...working with the Hyenas."

Everyone gasped at this.

Sarabi glared at Taka.

Mufasa didn't seem to notice though. He walked over and picked his mother up in his mouth and walked back to pride rock.

* * *

Uru's funeral was going to be later in the evening of the following day.

Mufasa sat in the corner of the cave, staring at the wall.

"You need to get rid of him Mufasa."

He sighed and turned to her. "Sarabi he is my brother, I cannot– will not banish him."

"Yes you will, Mufasa, I've had enough of him."

He growled in annoyance. "Woman, my mother has just died!"

"I know, and I also know she died because your brother was working with those…those things! They killed her trying to get to him! Why can't you see this Mufasa?!"

Mufasa was silent a moment before answering. "He…he didn't mean it."

"Does it matter Mufasa?! Because of his actions, the consequences took your mother's life! You're - Our **son - Is in danger as long as he stays here!"**

"ENOUGH!" Mufasa roared in anger. "I WILL NOT BE BANISHING MY OWN BROTHER SARABI!"

"YOU'RE SON'S SCARED OF HIM MUFASA!"

Mufasa stared at her in surprise, he tried to find something to say but couldn't think of anything. Finally, he sighed in defeat, he had nothing to say in Taka's defense. Sarabi was right about everything.

"Mufasa, if you don't do something, Scar will come back and try to kill you both again. He's wanted you're throne since he was a cub. How long until he wants it once again?"

Mufasa stared at his mate, she stared back at him with hard eyes. He sighed. "Fine, you win Sarabi, I'll… talk to him about it." She didn't say anything as he walked out of the cave. He stopped, in the corner of his eye he found Taka laying down staring at him sadly. "You heard."

He nodded.

Mufasa stared at him a while. "Then I won't waste too much of your time. The dry seasons are coming soon, be gone before they get here." Then he walked off, leaving him alone.

Taka sat there a while, finally he sighed and stood up,_I may as well go now._He then walked down from pride rock and towards the edge of the pride lands.

* * *

Sarafina saw Mufasa, she came up to him wearing a look of concern. "Mufasa, where's Taka?"

"He was over by the entrance to the cave when I left him"

Sarafina walked towards the cave, she didn't find Taka, but his scent remained. She found it led away from pride rock and into the savannah. She ran out into the savannah after him.

* * *

Taka came to the edge of the pride lands and stopped a moment. This would be the last time he would be here, he wanted the moment to last forever. Yet he knew he couldn't stay here, nor could the moment last. With a deep breath he took a step over the border. He took one last look behind him a moment and continued on his way into the unknown.

"TAKA!"

He turned around to find Sarafina running towards him, he didn't know if she was going to attack him or what. "Sarafina, why are you here?"

"I want to come with you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and want to be with you."

"What about Nala?"

"She'll be better off in the pride lands. Besides, she's set to marry Simba when she's grown."

"Taka stared at her a while and shrugged. Fine, if you want to come, then let's go."

* * *

**So did you like any of it? I liked a few parts. If any of you feel that Sarabi is being a bitch, well think of being in her paws. Scar, the man who almost killed your husband and only son is still living in your house. Then your husband's mother dies. And it's because his brother made a large, dangerous gang mad by not completing a job he promised to do. Which of course was to kill your brother. You see how many people he has hurt and what he is willing to do to get the throne. You mean to tell me you wouldn't be a little bit concerned that he might go back to his old ways? You're an idiot if you said yes. Anyway that's all folks! GO HOME!**


End file.
